


In Which Insincere Complaints are Leveled

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [48]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

“Sweet Serenity” my ass. Everything about Gan Ning is loud. He walks loud, talks loud, eats loud, shits loud, snores loud. He’s crass, lewd, egotistical, and a Grade A jerk.

And don’t get me started on those tattoos. They mark him for the rest of his life as a criminal, a pirate, and a low-class scumbag no matter how many battles he fights in or how many people he kills.

Worst of all, I can’t stop liking him. Everything about him that should be annoying only makes me like him even more.

Well, at least he isn’t loud in bed.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Gan Ning mystery pairing inspired by Dynasty Warriors 5. Use your imaginations to fill in the blanks.  
“Sweet Serenity” is what Gan Ning’s name translates to, more or less, making his personality in the game that much more ironic.


End file.
